minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Skys
The Isle Of Skys is an island that floats aproximately 1,050,062 feet above Earth(Or Minecraftia, as I know it)'s surface. It is 5 miles deep and 10 miles across. It has an air pocket, that on the Outer Wall only extends 50 feet off of the Outer Wall. It goes up 200 feet on the surface. (The air pocket.) Tempatures and Inhabitants. Inhabitants This island is mostly inhabited by monsters and creatures such as bats, but it has some sentient inhabitants. There are 4 factions of wolves in the island, and a small amount of Skyuta, also known as the true natives of the island. Robots are also on the island, sent from the surface to explore. However, they have since lost their memories and become inhabitants of the island. The interior caves of the island tend to be a lot more dangerous than Earth's caves, which makes it harder for anything to survive. Tempatures The outside of the island can drop below freezing quite normally. The inner wall tends to be normal tempatures most people are used to. A lot of the caves are like that too. However, the Sandy Zone is quite hot, and the Fiery Zone is well...hot. The Grassy Zone, however, is just normal tempatures, even though it is close to the core. Locations Second Cave (Danger Level 1) Sandy Zone (Danger Level 8) Infested Cave (Danger Level 6) Outer Wall (Danger Level 7) Inner Wall (Danger Level 0) Caves (Danger Levels 4-10) Outer Core (Danger Level 9) Inner Core (Danger Level 10) Core (Danger Level "You can't go there, you will die!") Fiery Zone (Danger Level 7) Grassy Zone (Danger Level 5) Dimensional Rift (Danger Level 10) Cavetown (Danger Level 1) Isle Surface (Danger Level 8) Flooded Cave (Danger Level "You can't even survive in here without some kind of shield") Island Waterway (Danger Level "There's no air pockets in here. Bye bye.") Water Reserve (Danger Level 0) Island Bottom (Danger Level 9) Abandoned Temple (Danger Level 7) Kirutasin Temple (Danger Level "It's sky (see what I did there?) high, because nobody knows where it is and it's inhabited by an ancient god-race!") First Cave (Danger Level 10) --Rest Unknown-- BossesCategory:ZombieXander's FanfictionsCategory:Locations (All bosses' health is hearts. I'm too lazy to put hearts of health. :P) Sandy Zone Alpha- Giant antlion. Has 150 health. Foxtra- Looks kinda familiar... Has 95 health. Outer Wall Giant Sidehopper- Kinda looks like the one from Metroid. Has 200 health. Inner Core Lava Monster- What the heck is that?! 500 health. Isle Surface MECH_PROTOTYPE-125- It's a giant mech. 100 health. Grassy Zone FG-2000- Some sort of automated defense system. 50 health. Dimensional Rift Sdrawkcabretfihsepahs- Some kind of crazy final boss type enemy. Uses attacks from all other bosses encountered on the island. 1750 health. Island Waterway Steelhead- The name sounds familiar. Turns Minecraft into a space-shooter style of game. 200 health. Kirutasin Temple Kirutasin Recruit- Can't be defeated. Does an instakill attack every time it attacks. First Cave Dōkutsu Monogatari- He seems to be some kind of final boss. Has 2575 health.